


And A Free Toaster If You Sign Up Now

by Benfrosh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, ah yes canonical interpretations of mechanics, society plot nonsense, the djeeta/lyria is background, the hot content everyone comes to ao3 for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Zeta is still hounding Djeeta to join the Society.





	And A Free Toaster If You Sign Up Now

With a mighty yell, Zeta leapt up into the air over the head of the massive beast before her. "Prominence Dive!" she called out as she drove the Spear of Arvess deep into the skull of the behemoth, a blazing fire pouring forth from the wound as the spear called forth its latent power. The behemoth screamed in pain, thrashing about in a desperate attempt to shake her off, claws blindly swinging in rage. Zeta held on, however, and with one last shove penetrated the head completely. The monster's movements immediately slowed, and Zeta rode it down as it collapsed to its final rest.

"Admirable work, Zeta," Heles said, clapping demurely. "How many does that make it for today?"

"Uh, um, I think that's the eighth?" Societte replied. "T-that was the quota, right?"

Djeeta nodded, slinging her axe over her back and securing it back in its resting place once more. "That's the last of them, yep. Thanks again for all your help, everyone." Djeeta continued, bowing to Heles and Societte.

Heles waved it off. "No problem, my dear. We're a team, after all. You helped us in our time of need, this is the least we can do." Societte nodded in agreement.

Djeeta smiled. "I really do appreciate it. Thanks again. You guys can head back if you want, there's some minor cleanup I have to do."

Zeta watched as the rest of the team exchanged their goodbyes before Societte and Heles left to return to the Grancypher. Zeta herself was stuck trying to pry the Spear of Arvess from the corpse of the behemoth they just slew. Something had congealed around it, gluing it in place stuck in the corpse's head. She was reduced to yanking as hard as she could, slowly pulling out the spear by inches. She didn't regret her choice of finisher, but that didn't negate her frustration.

With nothing better to do as she pulled, she watched Lyria emerge from her hiding spot to give Djeeta a big victory hug. As Lyria wiped the muck and grime off of Djeeta's face with a handkerchief, Zeta idly wondered to herself once more how she could convince her to join the Society. Even as just a leader of people, she had amazing skills, not even counting her combat abilities. "Hey, Captain!" she found herself shouting as she finally yanked the spear free.

Djeeta's head turned at the mention and walked over to Zeta, who had sat down on the maw of the beast to rest. "What's up, Zeta? Nice job in that fight, by the way," she added as she walked over to sit next to Zeta, Lyria following behind and holding her hand.

Zeta waved off the compliment. "Nothing to it, just doing my job. Easy peasy with the Spear of Arvess anyways."

"It's a good weapon, to be sure," Djeeta replied with a smile on her face. "I'd love to have a weapon like that of my own."

Zeta grinned. An opportunity. "Well, you know," Zeta continued, as controlled as she could, "if you just joined us in the Society as a weapon contractor, you absolutely-"

"Nope," Djeeta replied, cutting her off.

"Aw, come on! You'd barely have to do anything extra, you help us out so much already. Besides, you've seen Vaseraga's Grynoth, Bea's Embrasque Sword. The artifacts we have..."

Djeeta shrugged. "What's it matter? I can't make a contract with any of them anyways."

Zeta blinked. "Wait, what? Are you concerned about the effect on you?"

Djeeta shook her head. "No, it's just I've already been bound to someone else." Djeeta raised up Lyria's hand holding her own, and Lyria waved with a small giggle.

Zeta stared blankly before pointing. "Her? A contract weapon?"

Lyria pouted. "I'm a person, not a weapon!"

Djeeta laughed. "The effect is similar, though. Most of my combat ability comes through my bond to her. I'm pretty sure it'd be incompatible with any other weapon artifact I tried. And at that point, you guys don't have a ton to offer me you don't already help me with."

Zeta frowned. "I know Lyria does some... something with primal beasts, but how's that relate to weapons? Most of the weapons you use aren't primal beast-related at all."

Djeeta grinned. "That's the obvious one, yes, but there's a correlated ability as well. She can also absorb weapon energy and call them out as well." She gave a signal to Lyria, who held out her hands and channeled her power. A circle of weapons appeared - nine small ghostly images of gnarled staves, blazing katanas, multiple legendary spears. 

Zeta let out a low whistle. "Hell of an armory there. So you're, what, using all of these at once?"

Djeeta nodded as Lyria put away the weapon spirits. "Basically, yeah. And judging from my studies of the Spear of Arvess, it'd probably interfere with the bond I have with Lyria, and I can't have that."

Zeta stared. "When did you study the Spear of Arvess? I never let it out of my sight."

Djeeta winked. "Your Society has secrets, I can have a few secrets of my own too."

Zeta let out a sigh as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her armor. "Guess I'll just have to find a different angle to recruit you then."

"Still not giving up, huh?" Djeeta teased.

"Hey, if it gives me an excuse to keep hanging out with you guys. I'm gonna head back to the ship." With a wave farewell, Zeta began the hike back, leaving Djeeta and Lyria to hold hands and whisper sweet nothings to each other behind her. Zeta thought once more on her strategy. Forging a weapon contract would've been the easiest way to get Djeeta tied down as a Society asset, and even her cold practical side couldn't bear to break up the bond between the girls like that. If asking nicely didn't work, and bribery didn't work, that left coercion, trickery, and alliance. Coercion would definitely be a lost cause, and trickery could backfire, but... an alliance is never guaranteed. Things can always happen. Some day, the Society could ask her to seize control of the largest non-nationstate arsenal in the skies, and eliminate the two girls who have destablized empires.

She prayed they wouldn't.


End file.
